Episode 3264 (12th August 1991)
Plot Derek is disappointed in Mavis for losing control. Des doesn't know what to make of her allegation. Tracy lets the twins transmit from Ken's flat and in return they let her do some announcing. Des tries to please Steph. She forces herself to be nice to him. Andy finds a report that Ken has done on him and is annoyed at its reference to his stupid sense of humour. Tracy tells them off for snooping around. The Gilroys and Vicky return from Torquay. Bet worries that Vicky is bottling her emotions as she was all smiles on holiday. Andy writes an adventure series for 'Just Can't Wait' Radio. Alec manages to break Vicky down by telling her that he's cried for Sandra. They share their memories of her. Steph arranges to meet Simon for lunch but has to stand him up when Des turns up at the store to take her out. Emily feels weak for taking Percy back. Jim winds Mavis up when she complains to him about the radio show, pretending he's going to beat sense into the twins. Steve and Andy start their new show: "Captain Kenny the Android Warrior of Weatherfield with his Mechanical Sheep, Baaa-low". Tracy is annoyed at first but joins in when the twins win her over. Simon tells Steph that he's being sent to Swansea for a week. Liz and Jim hear the twins' broadcast. Jim thinks it's hysterical but Liz is furious. Vicky tells the Gilroys it's time for her to go home. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Ashcroft Department Store, Manchester - Perfume counter *Unknown street in Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec and Vicky start to face the future, but where does Bet fit into their plans? Captain Kenny and his computerised carpet slippers hit Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,660,000 viewers (4th place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 10th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and a total of 55" was cut: a scene of length 50" where Sally Webster gets Kevin to help her move the flower display into the Corner Shop and the Gilroys arrive in the Street in their car was removed entirely, while the opening 5" was cut from the scene where Simon Beatty waits for Steph Barnes to finish dealing with a customer at Ashcroft Department Store. Category:1991 episodes